Sygonia Sarrang Ngensaey
}}| |border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;}}" | Sygonia Sarrang Ngensaey |- colspan="4" style="background-color:#ffffff; border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;" align="center" - |- colspan="1" Born colspan="3" December 30, 296AP Khring Khyang, Chungxiang - |- colspan="1" Achievements colspan="3" Youngest ever ICARA entrant - |- colspan="1" Racing Series colspan="3" RZOEAZ - |- colspan="1" Car no., team colspan="3" No. 08 (Kunghai Werks Team) - |- colspan="1" 315AP Pts Pos colspan="3" 55th of 113 - |- colspan="1" Best Pts Finish colspan="3" 55th (315AP) - |- colspan="1" Last Race colspan="3" 315AP ChenTV 300 - |- colspan="1" First Win colspan="3" 316AP ChenTV 300 - |- colspan="1" Last Win colspan="3" 316AP ChenTV 300 - |- colspan="1" Starts colspan="3" 42 - |- colspan="1" Wins colspan="3" 0 - |- colspan="1" Top-5s colspan="3" 3 - |- colspan="1" Top-10s colspan="3" 12 - |- colspan="1" Poles colspan="3" 0 - |- |} Sygonia Sarrang Ngensaey (born sometime before today) is a Chungese race car driver in the RZOEAZ. She currently drives the No. 08 Kunghai Motors Kunghai for Kunghai Werks Team. She resides in a motor home while on the road during the racing season, though it is unclear exactly where she resides permanently and picks up her mail when not on the road. As for her marital status, it doesn't really matter - the guys are still all over her. Early Life This is STILL her early life! She is so young! Youngest ICARA Entrant Sygonia was originally slated to drive the #13 Wangg-Kunghai in the ICARA open-wheel series during the 314AP season, and in fact drove the same car for a single ICARA event at the end of the 313AP season, making her the youngest ever ICARA entrant in history. She was substituting for Wangg-Kunghai regular Jenica Chinglai, who in turn was substituting at the Kunghai werks team for Jacques Taniai, who was forced to retire from racing prematurely with an injury the race before. Sarrang did a respectable job, but narrowly failed to qualify the car, and it was later decided by Kunghai to place her in RZOEAZ instead. RZOEAZ Career 314AP Season 315AP Season After struggling during her rookie season in 314AP, Kunghai Werks Team elected to renew Ngensaey's contract for another season, giving the young woman with such promise another chance to prove herself in Vexillium's top stock car racing circuit. While she did improve on her rookie performance, she still failed to make the cut for the Chase for the Crown Cup, and was relegated to a 55th place points finish. 316AP Season Hope springs eternal at Kunghai Werks Team, and the team offered Ngensaey another shot at redemption in 316AP, continuing to pilot the No. 08 Kunghai. Again, however, the season as a bit of a disappointment, even for a team that has become accustomed to disappointment over the last few seasons. The one real bright spot, though, was Ngensaey's first victory, coming in October in front of a home crowd in the ChenTV 300 in Longkok, Chungxiang. Career Stats ICARA Career Career Stats = Category:RZOEAZ Category:Sports Category:Motor Racing Category:People Category:Greater Burovian Realm Category:ICARA